


【Bleach/一雨】洁癖

by nastru



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastru/pseuds/nastru
Summary: 我的排版有点奇怪，不好意思是关于雨龙洁癖的故事
Relationships: Ishida Uryuu/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 5





	【Bleach/一雨】洁癖

最初一护以为是个意外。  
班长在统计参加运动会的人数，手边没笔就顺手拿了石田的，那支笔归还后被放在桌角，整整一下午它的主人都没再碰过。  
“石田同学有洁癖来着。”班级私下里的确有这样的议论，这也成了石田偶尔被人嫌弃的一个原因。一护跟启吾说：“这么好奇的话你去验证一下好了。”  
“我为什么要验证？他又不是软软香香的女孩子。”  
“所以啊。”一护撑着脸，“不要随便在背后讲这些事。”  
“但是石田的校服连一点褶皱都没有，无论是学期初还是期末桌面永远只有两本书和一个笔盒。他不仅是洁癖，完全是强迫症啊？”  
水色叹气：“启吾先生您没资格评论年级第一的桌面吧？”  
“不要用敬语对我说话啊水色！我错了我错了不好吗！”  
做人不能太刻薄，启吾隔天就遇到了不得不跟石田搭话借东西的困境。  
“实在对不住我也不想的可是我真的没办法。”启吾双手合十朝石田作揖，被敬礼的人眉头皱着，看起来更像是被下降头折了寿。  
“不是什么大事。”石田一边小声说着一边把词典递过去。  
“你要西班牙语词典做什么。”一护拉住拿了东西就想跑的启吾问，“不是才说对他没兴趣？”  
“这次不是我，是我老姐啦，你知道我拿她最没辙的。要是班里能有第二个人懂西班牙语，我绝对不会找石田啊。”  
一护半信半疑地放手，不等启吾走远又拎着他的领子把人拽回来：“跟你姐姐说用的时候仔细一点。”  
“知道了，我可不想惹那家伙的麻烦。”  
启吾在第三天把词典还回来，交给石田的时候对方并没有刁难，只是上午最后一节课下课之后很快地消失在大家的视线里。一护午休时端着饭盒满校园跑，终于在活动室里找到了想找的人。  
石田在用手帕擦拭词典的书皮。听到门口的声响，他回头看向一护，表情平淡。  
“有事？”  
“要一起吃饭吗？”一护举起饭盒问他。  
“你请就一起吃。”  
一护笑：“那正好，游子总是做很多。”  
石田雨龙有洁癖。一护证实了这个猜想，却不想公之于众。  
运动会这个词和石田不搭，一护却总是被逼着报上长跑的项目。他汗津津地下场，拿着第一名的奖牌回来，接住水色的水躲过启吾的拥抱。他从石田身边经过，赶着去比赛的同学从背后跑过来，撞倒了他。  
“啧。”  
一护慌忙拉开和石田的距离，虽然不是完全压倒，但汗湿的身体和石田干净的衣服接触，他知道这会让人不开心：“抱歉。”  
石田抬头，神色有些不自然，可是在一护的了解里这并不是生气的前兆。石田只会在遇到赞美时会不好意思地把头偏开，一护不认为刚刚有谁在称赞石田。他们站在看台上，一时有些尴尬。  
“头发，擦一擦吧。”石田说。  
“啊？哦。”之前一直在跑没有感觉，现在冲刺结束，汗水开始顺着头发滴下来，一护对石田摆手，打算回座位去拿毛巾。石田拦住了他。  
“给。”他很自然地递出自己的东西。  
一护盯着毛巾看了一会，没头没脑地问：“你又没项目，带什么毛巾？”  
石田的表情像是被斩月给劈了，他红着脸辩驳：“没项目为什么不能带，麻烦。你不是还有一个接力，时间这么紧张，到底用不用？”  
“用。”一护接下，先擦完头发才说：“可是剩下那个在下午最后一场啊。”  
他以为石田雨龙有洁癖，但似乎不是。  
“石田同学总是自己训练。”井上说过这样的话。  
“因为灭却师的训练方法既不同于死神也和我们的能力不一样，很难在一起达到最好的练习效果。”茶渡说。  
“是哦。只是他要是渴了饿了的话也没人照顾他，会很累吧？”手指点点嘴唇，井上换位思考着，“我的话一定要很多点心很多茶啊都带好才行。对了！下次去班里我可以带个野餐篮给石田同学！”  
茶渡顿了一下：“我想你不用担心他这个......”  
一护想着假期出去玩时井上的野餐篮内容，胃部一阵甜腻感涌上来。他看到石田进班，主动打招呼：“石田。”  
“什么事？”  
“周末要一起出去吗？”  
“有事？”  
“锻炼身体。”他这么说，看看井上看看茶渡，希望有人能帮他。  
井上笑着说：“我会带好吃的去！”  
石田犹豫了一会说：“好吧。”  
“吃的......就不必了。”  
一护本来想借用浦原先生的店铺，但人还没见到，就被小雨以店铺维修的理由给拒绝了 ，只好临时把训练场挪到石田常去的森林里。  
“真没想到那个店也会有维修的时候。”坐在电车上，一护小声感慨。电车上的人不算多，但座位是满的，大家只好站在一起。茶渡碰了碰一护的肩膀，示意他去看石田。  
“果然还是有洁癖吧。”一护想。  
石田的手与其说是抓着电车的扶手，不如说仅仅是为自己提供一个不至于立刻摔倒的支撑点。他只抓着吊环的其中一小块，整个人东摇西晃。一护看他一副要被甩在地上的样子，不自觉放开自己的吊环，改去抓更上方的栏杆。石田注意到一护的动作，默默抓住一护刚刚放开的吊环，终于稳住了身体。茶渡挑眉，咳嗽一声，什么也没说。  
一护看着窗外的景色，想石田的洁癖怎么一会有一会没的。  
井上还是带了野餐篮，茶渡一路上都在帮忙拎着，但在井上一个人的努力之下，等他们到达目的地，篮子的重量已经比最开始少了一半还多。一护无奈地问：“你这样回去怎么办？”  
“没事！回去可以先去找龙贵吃饭，她家离这边比较近。”笑嘻嘻地回答完，井上深呼吸，“果然这边空气比较好啊。”  
“是啊，石田，你怎么知道这里的？”  
“爷爷带我来的。”石田放下背包说。  
井上看起来有点紧张：“那个......”  
“没关系。”石田对井上说，“这里又没有写着石田家专用。再说就算写了，我做为石田家的人也有权让同学过来。”  
“话好多。”一护一脚踹过去。  
“痛！”石田冷笑着从地上爬起来，“你这家伙又欠打了是吗？”  
“正合我意。”一护揉着肩膀，冲石田露出挑衅的微笑。  
“石田同学总是和黑崎同学吵架。”井上在一边看着，吞下最后一块油炸奶油红豆泥夹甜纳豆。对茶渡说：“不过他们关系还是很好，对吧？”  
“嗯。”茶渡说，“暂时先由我们两个组队练习吧，你吃这么油腻的东西立刻训练没问题吗？”  
“放心！我吃饱了干劲很满的！”  
两两分组的对练持续了一整天，最后四个人还混战了一阵子，一护的月牙天冲把瀑布的水花激起，浇了石田一身。  
“你是白痴吗？”石田把眼镜摘下来，抱怨道。  
“浑身都是汗替你洗洗嘛。”一护狡辩着。他本以为要被石田更辛辣地讽刺，没想到头发丝已经贴到脸上略显狼狈的人只是眯眼看了他一会，独自摇头笑起来。  
“笑什么？”  
“笑你幼稚。”  
我哪里幼稚。一护知道自己很容易落入和石田进行小学生对话的漩涡里，就不愿开口。他将河边的石子踢进水里。  
“一护，小心。”茶渡突然警告他，顺便把井上拉远  
一护抬头，发现石田的灵弓正对水面。  
“喂，不是吧。”  
“准备好迎接一千二百发水花的洗礼吧，黑崎。”  
“来真的啊？！”  
黑崎被灵弓溅起的水花追赶的同时，井上一副坐不住的样子:“哇这个好玩，我也来玩！椿鬼，上啊！”  
“我才不要上啊蠢女人！”  
“可是你看茶渡同学都去玩了我们旁观很没意思的。”  
“你能不能有点女性的自觉啊！”  
“你不去就算了，莉莉，我们去玩吧！”  
“好哟！”最活泼好动的莉莉冲在前面，井上紧跟其后参与进去。四人混战得以四人淋湿的惨状圆满结束。  
在森林里换衣服并不方便，训练之后井上又饿到走不动路，只好打电话叫龙贵带着点心来接她。男生们则等衣服风干之后照旧坐电车回去，电车照旧还是满座。想到来时的情况，一护这次没有抓吊环，他直接抓上最高的栏杆。石田没有任何意外的，照旧还是那个摇摇晃晃，马上要失去平衡的样子。  
一护装作不在意地将手移下来，又移到更高一点的位置上。石田果然放开他自己找的吊环，把手放到一护的手下面，两个人抓着同一个栏杆沉默着。  
时间已经到了傍晚，回城的车上人渐渐多起来。几次被人流推挤，石田的手没改变位置，人倒是已经偏开了。一护站到他身边，先把手放在一个吊杆上，又向右移开一点。石田看到了，安静地把手换过来，两个人躲在茶渡靠身高赢得的角落里。  
石田雨龙究竟有没有洁癖，一护也搞不清楚。  
“最近有没有空？”睡觉之前，一护接到龙贵的短信，说要约他对练。  
“这么快又没对手了？”他为龙贵的成绩惊讶。  
“是啊，好无聊。”  
“来，明天放学之后吧。”他回复。  
井上坐在道场边上，拿着毛巾和水杯看一护和龙贵对练。她希望一护赢，更希望龙贵赢，这两种想法夹杂在一起，搞得她没心思关注比赛。  
“又在想些有的没的了。”因为没心思，所以半途就走神的井上没发现龙贵和一护已经练习结束。龙贵走过来敲敲她的脑袋，说:“是不是在纠结应该支持我和一护哪一个？”  
“你，你在说什么呀。”井上把毛巾推到龙贵怀里，又问一护:“黑崎同学，要喝水吗？”  
“多谢，我自己带了。”  
“咦，我没带，要给我吗？”龙贵弯下腰来逗井上。  
“给你给你给你！毛巾不带水也不带，龙贵你今天怎么这么容易忘事。”井上红着脸，不知道接下来该说什么。  
“啊，这个毛巾。”一护指着井上递给龙贵的毛巾，“不是龙贵你的？”  
“不是啊，我的不知道被哪个小偷偷走了。”  
“没有哪个正常的贼会偷毛巾吧……那这个就是井上的了？”  
龙贵和井上互相看看对方，问:“有问题吗？”  
“女生还真的会一起用一样东西啊。”一护擦掉额头上的汗，“我以为女孩会更洁癖一点。”  
“关系好就无所谓啦。”井上说，“不过从心理上讲，如果不是龙贵我也不会借的。”  
“你脸红什么？”  
“你才脸红！”龙贵一脚踢向一护，被轻松隔开。  
一护转转手腕，继续问:“所以如果借给别人毛巾的话就是关系好的意思？”  
“在女生这边是这样啦。”井上偏过头来，“有人借给黑崎同学你毛巾吗？”  
“嗯……没有，正巧看到随便问问。”  
“你这个‘嗯……’很可疑哦。”  
“哪里可疑了。”一护气势不足地反击。  
第二天上课之前，一护坐到石田的前桌位置上，别别扭扭地说:“石田，以后体育课忘带毛巾可以找我借。”  
“为什么啊？”  
“别管了万一你会忘带呢！”  
“有病。”  
石田雨龙有洁癖，只是心里觉得跟黑崎一护关系好，所以无所谓。一护觉得自己这次找到了正确答案。


End file.
